Narah
Narah (N/'ina and S/'arah) is the friendship pairing of Nina Martin and the late Sarah Frobisher-Smythe. They had a very strong friendship and they both seemed like they could always rely on each other. Nina went to Sarah for help on the clues of the Anubis House, since Sarah lived there as a child. Though the show doesn't explain how, Sarah somehow knew Nina's name and that Nina was the Chosen One because she gave her the Eye of Horus immediately after they met. In addition, throughout Nina's visits, Sarah starts to be more lively and alert than the retirement home workers suggested. Though it is not mentioned in the show, it seems like Nina loved Sarah as she loved her Gran back in the United States. Moving to a new school in a new country was really hard for Nina, and it showed in the first episode. Not long after starting her new school, Nina met Sarah and the two bonded. Sarah not only helped Nina and her fellow Sibunas in the treasure hunt, but she also helped Nina adjust to her new life in an indirect, but grandmother-loving, way. Sarah's death takes a huge toll on Nina for a while, but knowing that giving up is not what Sarah would want her to do, she continues the quest that she's set out for her. In Season 2, Sarah isn't alive to pass on information directly, but she communicates through Amber's doll house and gives Sibuna clues towards finishing the tasks. View the gallery. Narah Moments ''Season 1'' House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *Sarah tells Nina that Anubis House was her home. *Nina gives Sarah her coat. *Nina offers to give Sarah coffee. *Sarah tells Nina her name. *Sarah gives Nina a locket. *Nina was respectful to Sarah by not taking her locket but then took it when Sarah asked her once again to take it. *Sarah was in Nina's nightmare that night. *Sarah warns Nina about danger in the House. *Somehow, Sarah knew Nina's name. *Nina spent the whole day with Sarah. House of Agendas / House of Keys *Nina visits Sarah again, this time with Fabian. *Nina calms her down when she freaks out about Fabian. *They wonder if the girl in the locket is Sarah, and mentions that she was pretty. House of Flames / House of Passages * Nina (and Fabian and Amber) go to visit Sarah again, but refrain from seeing her because she has a guest and they don't want to bother her. House of Scares / House of Fakers * She visits Sarah again to ask about Rufus. House of Drama / House of Codes * Nina plays Sarah in the play. She probably gave herself this part intentionally, as she was the writer. House of Risk / House of Thieves * After the play, Nina is concerned because they just revealed Sarah's story to everyone, including Victor. House of Arrest / House of Hoax * Sarah came to Nina in a dream to give her a clue, and to tell her that the mystery was only just beginning. * Nina realizes that both she and Sarah share a numerology number- 11. House of Time / House of Aliens * Nina visits Sarah again. * Sarah tells Nina "You are me." House of Yesterday / House of Victory *Nina learns that Sarah left some of her things to her. *Nina cries when Trudy tells her that Sarah died in her sleep. *Sarah was in Nina's dreams that night before she died. *She kissed Nina's forehead in the dream and told her that the quest was now up to her. * Nina realized Sarah had died before being told, because of the dream, showing their connection. House of Bribes / House of Venom *Nina goes to Sarah's funeral. *At the funeral, she kept saying, "Sarah, her name's Sarah," through the sermon. *When the sermon is over, Nina lays the flowers from Sibuna on Sarah's grave. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever * Nina was looking through Sarah's stuff and found some star maps. These maps helped them to figure out the Chosen Hour. * Nina heard Sarah whisper to her that she was the The Chosen One, and that it was her destiny to build the up. * Sarah, along with the ghost of Robert Frobisher-Smythe and Louisa Frobisher-Smythe, her parents, give Nina the cup back and thank her for finishing the quest and allowing them to rest. ''Season 2'' * As Sarah is dead in this season, all the moments are indirect, as she is contacting Nina in other ways. House of Myths / House of Nightmares * When The Dollhouse begins acting strangely, Nina (with Fabian and Amber) realize it used to be Sarah's, and believe this is her new way of communicating. * Sarah also gives them a map to the tunnels. House of Crushes / House of Vertigo * Sarah gives them another clue via the dollhouse by having it light up and reveal images that match the images on the floor in the tunnels, in the order they would need to follow to complete the task. * As Nina falls down the chasm, she yells for Sarah. House of Silence / House of Warnings * Nina talks to the dollhouse and asks for help. House of Status / House of Laments * Sarah gives them a small music sheet called the 'Song of Hathor' via the dollhouse. This is the song they need to play to complete the next task. House of Zodiacs / House of Reckoning * Sarah continues giving them clues through the use of the dollhouse by moving the dolls to rooms where reflectors can be found. * Nina realizes that one reflector is the mirror in the music box Sarah gave her. * Nina knew that Sarah's favorite nursery rhyme was 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. House of Tricks / House of Whispers * Nina (and the rest of Sibuna) start getting worried when the dollhouse moved, believing that someone was trying to steal it. This can be seen as Nina not wanting to lose something of Sarah's. House of Forgeries / House of Hijack * Nina is devastated when she learns the dollhouse broke. * When Fabian gives her the one piece he could save for her, she held it and cried a little. House of Strategy / House of Memory * When Nina is told that Sarah was a Chosen One like her, she flashes back to a memory of Sarah giving her the locket and remarks that it makes sense. Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Stubs Category:F/F Category:House of Anubis